Voyage dans le temps
by Giada Axl.M
Summary: Sans savoir le comment du pourquoi, Harry se retrouve à voyager dans le temps, atterrissant au temps des fondateurs. Il apprendra à connaître les quatre adultes, un en particulier, jusqu'à ne plus vouloir s'en séparer.
1. Prologue

* _Cris hystérique_ *

" Eh oui, nous voilà tous, là, réunit, les fans et acteurs, J. K. Rowling à qui appartient l'univers ainsi que tous les personnages sans oublier la très grande Giada Axl.M et moi même pour célébrer la publication de sa toute première histoire sur le site : **Voyage dans le temps.** "

* _Cris hystérique_ *

" Je m'en vais me tourner justement vers Giada qui se trouve, heu, à mes côtés. Giada bonsoir.

-Bonsoir ! "

* Cris hystérique *

" Alors dites moi, comment vous sentez-vous à seulement quelques minutes de la publication du prologue de votre toute première histoire sur l'univers de J. K. Rowling : Harry Potter qui fait partie des invités, ne l'oublions pas ?

-Eh bien, dans un premier temps, heureuse et fière ! Mais aussi angoissée à l'idée de ce que vont penser mes lecteurs, espérant que ce petit début plaise et donne envie de lire la suite avec impatience. "

* Cris hystérique *

" Haha, je vois ! Votre histoire plaira, sans aucun doute ! * se tourne vers le publique * Et bien sur ce je vous laisse lire ce prologue, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre point de vue en fin de chapitre ! "

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tout tournait autour de lui. Les lignes se déformaient jusqu'à tourbillonner, formant une spirale hypnotique qui lui donna un horrible mal de crâne. Oh, bien sûr, rien de comparable avec la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait ses visions - foutu lien - mais tout de même difficilement supportable. Alors qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait des montagnes russes dans son corps, lui donnant une horrible envie de vomir, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, le faisant chuter dans ce nauséeux tourbillon. Ses poumons criaient leur manque soudain d'air, ses oreilles sifflaient désagréablement et son cœur envoyait avec frénésie le sang dans ses veines.

Ses yeux fortement fermés et sa bouche plus ouverte que jamais, tentant désespérément d'avaler le plus d'air qu'il pouvait, un gémissement sourd lui échappa lorsque le choc se produisit.

Son dos heurta le premier, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sous la douleur. Tout avait cessé alors que doucement, tout revenait. Le souffle lui revint, lui permettant de respirer bruyamment, son pouls ralentit, les rumeurs lui vinrent alors qu'une vive lumière lui agressa la rétine, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'il put enfin les rouvrir sans risquer de devenir aveugle, ignorant les voix qui fusaient autour de lui, tout était d'abord flou. Alors que les personnes autour n'en devenaient que plus bruyantes, tout cessa. Un silence d'or régna, juste coupé par les claquements de pas qui semblaient raisonner dans le lieu, semblant se répercuter contre les murs pour revenir se faufiler au creux de ses oreilles.

Là, une ombre lui apparut, indistinctement, se penchant au-dessus de lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main se poser prêt de son avant bras, l'effleurant. Il devina des cheveux qui vinrent lui chatouiller le visage alors qu'un souffle chaud s'échoua prêt de son oreille, glissant dans son cou.

" Salazar ? " appela une voix douce, une voix de femme.

Il sentit l'ombre se redresser et le flou qui parsemait toujours sa vision s'éclaircir sous les lumières puis une voix grave, sombre, déclarer un simple mot de manière froide.

" Vivant. "

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

P.S. : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.


	2. Chapter 1

**Précédemment dans Voyage dans le temps :** Tout tournait autour de lui. [...] Ses yeux fortement fermés et sa bouche plus ouverte que jamais, tentant désespérément d'avaler le plus d'air qu'il pouvait, un gémissement sourd lui échappa lorsque le choc se produisit. [...] Son dos heurta le premier, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sous la douleur. [...] Lorsqu'il put enfin les rouvrir sans risquer de devenir aveugle, [...] tout était d'abord flou. [...] Là, une ombre lui apparut, indistinctement, se penchant au-dessus de lui. [...] " Salazar? " [...] " Vivant ".

Babylon : Merci ! Oui, j'aime moi aussi le Harry X Salazar !

Noah : C'est vrai que les fics de voyage à travers le temps sont bien mais parfois difficile. J'espère que je vais réussir ce défit !

Guest : La voilà !

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son évanouissement. A dire vrai, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il releva les paupières à l'infirmerie, dévoilant au reste du monde deux prunelles d'un magnifique vert. Il est vrai qu'en cet instant, son esprit était enveloppé dans un épais brouillard qui se reflétait dans son regard perdus. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : que c'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Non, rectification, pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie, _encore_ ?

 _Il va décidément me falloir un abonnement_ , se dit-il avant de tourner la tête lorsque une voix qui lui était à la fois inconnue et familière lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part et pourtant, il ne se souvenait d'un tel timbre de voix, si doux, apaisant, bienveillant. Même la voix d'Hermione n'était pas aussi… maternel. Merlin pourtant savait que sa meilleure amie pouvait parfois l'être, si ce n'est trop.

" Vous voilà réveillé."

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question venant de la jeune femme qui, assise à ses côtés, lui souriait gentiment. Elle semblait jeune, enfantine même. Possédant des formes et des rondeurs, sa peau n'en était pas moins blanche et faisait facilement penser à une peau de bébé. Elle avait de court cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes qui le fixaient sans pour autant en devenir gênant.

Ce qui le surpris le plus, ce fut ses habits. Elle portait une robe jaune et noir qui lui fit froncer les sourcils tant cela lui rappelait la maison Hufflepuff par les couleurs, d'un style quelque peu moyenâgeux.

Prenant appui sur le matelas dans le but de se redresser, il grimaça face à la douleur avant de découvrir avec surprise les lieux. Il était bien à l'infirmerie, oui, mais certainement pas d'Hogwarts. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux pour y avoir séjourné de nombreuses fois.

 _Par Merlin ! Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ?!_

" Vous devriez rester allonger." reprit soudain la femme, le faisant quelque peu sursauter. " Bien que vous ne soyez en rien blessé, il vous faut vous reposer."

Tout en disant cela, la femme, dont il se demanda si elle était l'infirmière, tendit le bras et appuya légèrement sur son épaule dans le but de le faire se rallonger, ce qui marcha. Il se rallongea sans lâcher la femme du regard.

" Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il, ce qui sembla surprendre la femme, tout en l'amusant au vue du petit sourire qu'elle afficha.

-Tu es à Hogwarts, comme tu le sais, toi qui porte l'emblème des Gryffindors sur ta robe de sorcier " répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire, ignorant l'air complètement perdu qu'il affichait en cet instant.

 _Hogwarts ? Je suis à Hogwarts ! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hogwarts n'est pas ainsi ! Si ?_

" Ce que je trouve cependant étrange, reprit-elle, ramenant son attention sur elle, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le château.

-Pourtant, cela fait six ans que j'y étudie. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, moi non plus je ne vous ai jamais vu, ni vous, ni le château que je ne reconnais en rien."

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui les murs de l'infirmerie, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme, grand et musclé, habillé semble-t-il de la même époque que la femme mais en rouge et or, une épée qu'il reconnu pour l'avoir tenu entre ses mains à la taille. Il avait une peau hâlé qui allait de paire avec ses yeux marrons vif et ses cheveux courts et quelque peu décoiffés brun aux reflets rougâtres. L'homme, les poings serrés, semblait remonté.

" Je vais le tuer ! Hurla-t-il, alors que la femme soupira en fronçant les sourcils. Lui et ses satanés reptiles ! De quel droit ose-t-il me parler ainsi, à moi !

-Godric, appela finalement la femme et le surprenant lui qui se redressa dans son lit pour fixer les deux adultes avec de gros yeux.

-Oui chérie ? répondit au quart de tour l'homme en souriant à la femme.

-Nous sommes à l'infirmerie, je te prierais donc de bien vouloir rester tranquille.

-Mille excuses, Helga. Troubler le calme des lieux n'était en point mon intention. Ma colère a prit le dessus.

-Cela n'est guère nouveau Godric, toi qui a le sang chaud." intervint soudain une femme qui venait d'entrer, de long cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, une peau clair et une robe bleu et argent.

L'air sévère, elle lança un regard noir à l'homme qui marmonnait dans sa barbe avant de le dépasser la tête haute, venant devant le lit où il se trouvait.

" Quel est ton nom ? demanda aussitôt la femme.

-Rowena ! " s'exclama la femme assise avant que cette dernière ne se reçoive un regard noir.

 _Pas commode_ , pensa-t-il avant de répondre à sa question.

" Harry, Harry Potter.

-Potter ?! Vraiment ? S'exclama l'homme qui prit ensuite un air songeur. J'ignorai que Bruce avait un frère… "

Alors qu'Harry le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, le soupire de la femme brune s'éleva dans l'air, montrant son agacement.

" C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas, sombre idiot ! Tu devrait le savoir, toi qui l'a dans ta maison.

-Hein ? Mais pourtant ils portent le même nom et -

-Il ne vient pas de notre époque ! C'est évident ! Ce garçon a eu la brillante intelligence de faire un voyage temporel jusqu'à notre époque !

-Quoi ? S'écria l'homme habillé de rouge alors que la châtain se leva enfin, venant aux côtés de la brune.

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avance ? Je ne sais pas si c'est également le cas à son époque mais, les voyage temporel sont interdit !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Si il est assez fou pour enfreindre les lois.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait de voyage dans le temps ! " S'écria soudain Harry, attirant l'attention des trois adultes sur lui qui posèrent leurs regard sur sa silhouette à moitié relevé.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Harry soupira. Comment par Merlin, en était-il arrivé à une telle situation ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'est de lui marchant dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Et là, et si il en croit leurs dires, il se retrouve mille ans en arrière, avec trois des quatre fondateur si célèbrement connu de la plus grand école de Magie du monde ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait être entrain de rêver. Il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer sa vie à tenter un voyage temporel. Le dernier homme à l'avoir tenté en était mort.

Soupirant, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Levant la tête, il tomba sur le visage d'Helga qui lui souriait de façon encourageante.

" Ne t'en fait guère Harry, nous trouverons une solution, déclara-t-elle, suivit de prêt par Rowena qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Il est hors de question que nous lui permettions de refaire un voyage temporel !

-Mais je veux rentrer chez moi ! S'écria Harry, vivement soutenu par Godric.

-Et bien la prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire ce voyage.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Hurla Harry à bout de nerf avant de fermer les yeux en sifflant de douleur, venant poser ses doigts contre ses tempes dans le but de les masser. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est de moi me dirigeant vers mon dortoir ! Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais ici. "

Les trois fondateurs le fixaient, sans sourciller avant qu'Helga n'ouvre grand les yeux. Là, elle fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieuse, se tournant lentement vers Rowena qui ne semblait pas vouloir en faire de même bien qu'ayant perçut son mouvement, lui jetant des regards en coin.

" Dit moi Rowena. Tu sembles être sûr de ce que tu avises. Comment as-tu découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage temporel ? Et cela tout en sachant que tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il est apparut dans la grande salle mais, comme à ton habitude, enfermée dans tes appartements à lire ? "

Alors que la brune rougit en détournant le regard, niant son ignorance, un sifflement parvint aux oreilles du survivant que, semble-t-il, seul lui entendit. Là, il perçut une voix sifflante lui glisser quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête sur son épaule où il n'y avait rien, avant de revenir sur les fondateur qui semblaient se quereller.

" Salazar, déclara-t-il simplement, ce qui suffit cependant à attirer l'attention des trois adultes sur lui, s'adressant à Ravenclaw. C'est Salazar Slytherin qui vous l'a dit.

-Comment le sais-tu ?! " s'écria-t-elle avant de se figer en fusillant Harry du regard qui ne put empêcher un petit sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres.

Elle venait de se trahir toute seule. Helga mit les poings sur les hanches, faisant la morale à Rowena lorsqu'une voix, froide, sombre, grave, s'éleva. Là, un homme, grand et mince apparut, habillé de vert et argent, la peau pâle, de long cheveux noir comme la nuit qu'il laissait gracieusement retomber le long de son corps et d'envoûtant yeux verts. Ce dernier, un serpent sur les épaules, s'avança tout en ignorant soigneusement ses trois collègues qui le regardèrent se mouvoir, plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui fronça les sourcils face à l'expression qu'arborait le fondateur et qui lui rappelait celle de Tom Jedusor en deuxième année, tout du moins son souvenir.

" Je te trouve bien Slytherin pour un Gryffindor, _Harry_."


End file.
